Spy / Logistics Field Communications E-frame
Model: #SLR-345 '' Type: '''General Purpose E-Frame' Dimensions Height: ''2.5m (8' 2") ''Width to shoulder: 1.6m (5' 3") Profile cockpit: 1.1m (3' 7") Propulsion/Maneuvering *''Primary Lift/Thrust:'' Mag-Lev Anti-Gravity VTO Leg Jets Armament Top Mission variable options: * Single missile launcher, single rocket launcher (with single antenna) Right Arm * Automatic slugthrower chain gun cannon (housed beneath the launchable probe, belt fed from external ammunition canister) Left Arm * Four Barrel Fusion Missile Launcher (long or short range) Legs * Mission variable options: * Single missile launcher (one each leg) * Cylindrical rocket launcher (right leg) Armor Front: 3cm Clearvision and Composite Protective Shielding (primary concern is pilot visibility, only capable of deflecting light/medium blaster fire and light impacts) Back: 7cm Plasteel Armor exterior, 3cm Plasteel Armor interior (electronics and power distribution housed in between) Arms: 4cm Plasteel Armor housing Accessory Equipment Top *Rotating Long-Range Dish Radar (monitors and tracks all battlefield activity and communications; has an effective transmission range on the interplanetary scale) * Single or dual antenna Right Arm * Launchable probe (with miles of range, its digital imaging provides the pilot with a precision long-range scouting tool) Upgrades Armament '' *Electronic Disruption Field (dish; produces a field that scrambles electronic circuits within fairly short range) ''Accessory Equipment * Advanced Flight Recorder (pilot's "black box", provides an almost perfect synthesis of the pilot's mind with the e-frame) Analysis With its extensive communications and reconnaissance capabilities, the Wraith is an integral part of every exosquad, whether on a battlefield or engaged in scouting operations. Such complexity requires a well-trained pilot for the Wraith to be used to its potential. Despite being one of the most experienced members of Able Squad, Wolf Bronski had considerable difficulty mastering its instruments when standing in for Alec DeLeon (Scorched Venus). The Wraith is also the most fragile of all ExoFleet General Purpose E-Frames, since it sacrifices armor for atmospheric speed and its additional electronics. Wraith e-frames appeared in a variety of colour schemes: apple green (Alec DeLeon); orange, and gray (Grimley). James Burns used both a gray (The Greatest Fear) and light tan (Venus Rising) example. History The most fragile and complex E-frame of the Exofleet, the "Wraith" was an integral element of any exosquad because of its powerful communication and surveillance systems. It requires a lot of skill and training to master #SLR-345, so if it wasn't for Alec DeLeon's abilities, the Able Squad would have been blind and deaf. DeLeon's Algernon Upgrades were an Electronic Disruption Field Generator and an Advanced Flight Recorder, a device capable of blending pilot's mind with the E-frame navigation computer and even storing the pilot's personality. Alec DeLeon's Spy/Logistics Field Communications E-Frame #SLR-345 Gallery jtj.jpg SLR-345 Wraith in action.jpg Wraith - Spy & Logistics Field Communications E-frame SLR-345.jpg regtr.jpg jjjgfgfgfg.jpg jj.jpg James Burns's Spy/Logistics Field Communications E-Frame #SLR-345 Gallery Sandowski's Spy/Logistics Field Communications E-Frame #SLR-345 Gallery Sanduskie5.jpg Sanduskie8.jpg J.J. Grimley's Spy/Logistics Field Communications E-Frame #SLR-345 Gallery Untitled-16.jpg earth resistance figther.jpg Wolf Bronski's Spy/Logistics Field Communications E-Frame #SLR-345 Gallery nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg Category:E-frames